Art inspired Thorki's written late at nightearly in the morning
by loonylizlovegood
Summary: This is a collection of Thorki's that I have written for a friend in the early hours of the morning/late hours of the night. They are generally inspired by fan-arts. I hope you enjoy them!
1. Chapter 1

AN: This fic was inspired by:

art/ThorKi-You-are-not-alone-304366479

Loki sat alone, surrounded by darkness. He knew what he had done was wrong. He knew he should apologise…but…that would be…difficult. He didn't have the courage of Thor…although, he wished he did. If only…Loki thought, if only I were like him…loved by everyone…maybe then…maybe then I wouldn't be like I am now. Closing his eyes and burying his face in his hands he allowed himself to cry.

"Loki? Loki, is that you? I've been so worried, please tell me that it is you I hear crying."

Loki sat up and looked around, hastily trying to dry his eyes, he recognised that voice, how could he not. He smiled slightly to himself, "I'm here Thor," he replied shakily.

Thor walked towards Loki and sat beside him, placing an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Loki whispered, his voice breaking as he spoke.

"I know," Thor replied softly, "I know." Thor pulled Loki into a tight embrace, "I'm sorry too," he whispered in Loki's ear.

Loki buried his face into Thor's chest and allowed himself to cry once more in the comfort and safety of Thor's arms.

How long they sat like that, one comforting, the other crying, neither knew. But, eventually, the time came for them both to leave. Thor picked Loki up and carried him on his back, "Rest now," he muttered, "You must be weary from your sadness. I shall carry you home."

Loki smiled, and, closing his eyes, he let himself drift off to sleep, confident that no harm would come to him whilst he was with Thor.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This was inspired by: art/thorki-i-hate-you-317668031

Loki and Thor stood side by side outside the doors of Odin's throne room; he had called them both there to make an announcement of sorts. As they waited they shifted nervously from foot to foot, occasionally casting each other a quick glance.

Loki, being the brighter of the two, had deduced that this announcement was probably something to do with what he and Thor had spent the majority of their childhood training in, himself magic, unusual for an Asgardian, although not unheard of. Thor on the other had was perfectly normal, he trained as a warrior, just like every other young Asgardian. Thinking of this brought so many memories flooding into Loki's mind of their childhood, some he would cherish, and some he would rather forget. As he stood waiting, he let his mind wander back to days past, in an attempt to calm his nerves.

Loki had been bullied a lot for his study of magic. He always knew that people were talking behind his backs wherever he went.

"See him, yeah Loki. He is that weird one that studies magic, I'd bet he doesn't even know how to handle a sword."

"See that Loki kid, he studies FOR FUN. He has never even fought in his life!"

"See that Loki, look at his lack of muscle, he is so scrawny I bet I could snap him right in half"

Each remark would always be followed by, "He is nothing compared to Thor."

Loki was not ashamed to admit that this bullying often made him want to cry, and sometimes, it actually did. But Thor, the great Thor, had always been there. Always. He was always ready to stand up for Loki, to comfort him in his time of need, although Loki never accepted the comfort.

He smiled as he remembered one particular occasion, he had openly cried that time, oh how embarrassed he had been, crying in front of all those people. He had been having a rougher time than normal, and the constant sniggers and jeers as he walked past did nothing to help. And then, it happened, some horrible person had tripped him, in front of all those people. His books flew across the ground and landed in a puddle, soaking them right through. Tears came to Loki's eyes and, as hard as he tried, he couldn't hold them back any longer. As he sat, staring at the ground, tears falling rapidly down his face, he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Leave him alone!" Thor yelled, "Why must you be so mean to him! He may not be trained as we are, but that is no reason to dis honour him! Now leave him be, and if this happens again I will personally fight you!"

Loki then heard hurried apologies, followed by just as fast footsteps. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up he saw Thor, smiling and looking down at him, holding the soaked books. Thor helped Loki to his feet and handed over the books, "I will make sure they never do something like that again," he said comfortingly.

Loki scowled, "Leave me alone," he growled, "I don't need your help. I can manage perfectly well on my own." With that, he had walked away leaving a dumbstruck Thor behind him.

Remembering this now brought tears to Loki's eyes. He looked over to see his Thor staring at him, "Are you okay," Thor asked tentatively.

"Yes," Loki smiled, wiping the tears from his eyes, "Yes, I am fine. Never felt better."

Thor smiled, "That is good to hear."

Loki laughed and looked down at his feet, "Thank you," he whispered.

"For what are you thanking me"  
"For everything you have done for me. You probably don't remember all those times you stood up for me, all those times you offered to comfort me. All those times I refused to talk to you," Loki murmured.

"I remember all of it," Thor replied, "Every time I was there for you, and every time you were there for me."

Loki looked up again, tears filling his eyes once more, "Really," he asked.

"Really," Thor replied.

Closing his eyes, Loki leaned in and kissed Thor briefly on the lips. When he opened his eyes he saw Thor smiling brightly. Loki blushed and looked down at his feet again, "You can forget about that," he said softly.

Thor laughed softly, and running his hand through Loki's hair he whispered, "I hope I never do."

"Whatever happens in there," Loki whispered, looking at Thor, "I hope nothing changes between us. And I hope that we can remember this. And I hope, that you never forget that I love you Thor. Please, promise me that."  
Thor smiled, "So long as you promise the same, never forget how much I love you Loki, never."

"I don't think I ever could," Loki whispered in response. He and Thor shared another brief kiss before they heard themselves announced on the other side of the door. They walked in together, unprepared for the life changing effect this one small meeting with Odin would have on everything they had just exchanged.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This was inspired by: art/Thorki-Break-Down-306026545

Loki stood alone in his room, I've had enough of this, he thought, I can't do this any longer. I can't keep putting on a brave face and pretending it's all okay. It's not all okay and it never will be. I need to get out.

Thor raced through the halls towards Loki's room. He had seen Loki running in this direction and he had looked…well…not very good. Thor had known that something had been up for a while but he had not been able to place it. As he reached Loki's door he hesitated momentarily, what if Loki did not want his company…would it be wise to enter his room so suddenly. Thor shook his head. No. Loki needed comfort, Thor knew that. Thor pushed open the door and saw him, Loki standing there…no…Thor thought…it couldn't be that bad that he was…that he was going too…no… Slamming the door shut behind him for the sake of Loki's privacy, Thor raced up to him and pulled him into his arms, "It's okay, Thor is here for you. Shhhhh, don't be sad. It's all going to be okay."

Loki cried into Thor's chest, "I was going too," he sobbed, "I really was…I just needed…I just need…"

"I know," Thor whispered, "I know. But it's okay now, promise me, that whenever you feel down you will come straight to me, you know that I will always be here for you."

"I know," Loki replied, "I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This was inspired by: art/thorki-313593282?q=gallery%3Aknri%20randomize%3A1&qo=4

"Thor, no," Loki stated plainly, although there was a slight smile on his face, he wasn't overly opposed to the idea.

"Oh, come on! It will be fun," Thor encouraged.

"I doubt it," Loki replied.

"Please," Thor pleaded, "Please, please, please."

Loki made no response, he had given up trying to convince Thor, and now, he came to a decision, silence was the key.

"Your silence means yes!" Thor exclaimed, grabbing hold of his brother and pulling him out of his seat.

"No! You misunderstand Thor!" Loki cried.

"No, I believe I have understood you perfectly well. Now…" Thor placed a hand on Loki's waist, and held Loki's hand with the other.

"Oh, so I am the girl," Loki enquired with a mock face of shock and anger.

"Well, did you expect to be the man?" Thor enquired, smiling.

Loki laughed and shook his head, sighing; he placed one hand on Thor's shoulder. And together they danced for the rest of the night, although, one must say that it was not the best dancing, especially as they couldn't take it at all seriously.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This was inspired by: art/Soft-Thorki-Romance-329248944?q=gallery%3Anexus-lanes%20randomize%3A1&qo=2

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining warmly down upon Asgard, a perfect opportunity for a picnic, Thor had said earlier, and that is how he, and Loki , had ended up sitting, somewhere away from the city, on a grassy hill, together, eating, drinking, talking and laughing. But, it seemed that Thor had forgotten what always happened when he and Loki went on picnics. Loki hadn't, but, given Thor's impatience, he had had not time to prepare. And that is how he, Loki, found himself sitting cross legged, leaning back, eyes closed enjoying the sunlight, with Thor, lying, fast asleep, his head resting in Loki's lap. Loki smiled as he looked down at Thor. "I love you," he whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: This was inspired by: art/d571jug

Thor awoke to a soft tapping on his door. Sleepily, he dragged himself out of bed, and half crawled, in a half-asleep, zombie-like trance towards his door. Upon opening the door, he observed a very scared looking Loki.

"What is it that you want little brother?" Thor asked sleepily.

"I'm having the nightmares again," Loki whispered nervously.

Thor smiled sympathetically, "Would you like to come in?"

Loki nodded and padded carefully into the room, climbing into Thor's bed. Thor smiled and climbed in as well, pulling his brother into his arms, "It is okay now little brother, the monsters can't hurt you now, I'm here to protect you."


End file.
